


even if you can't remember

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: the moment seungkwan's eyes stopped sparkling because of hansol was the moment he decided it was time.





	even if you can't remember

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was from a nice acc on insta :-) enjoy!
> 
> also!  
> listen to teenage dream by katy perry if u wanna cry lol

_"are you sure?"_

"yes. i'm going." hansol stated, observing seungkwan's facial features once more. 

_"please, hansol. just cons-"_

"minghao, stop. i'm going, and there's nothing you can say to change it." 

_"fine. but if i may ask, what made you decide to go?"_

hansol swallowed the lump in his throat. "he..." he grabbed seungkwan's hand. "he doesn't remember." 

minghao was silent for a moment. _"i'm on my way."_

the line cut off. hansol wiped his tears. "i love you, seungkwan. even if you don't remember."

he stood up from the bed where they'd slept together for the last 25 years and walked out to the living room. 

he examined the framed photos on the wall, recollecting the memories sadly. another tear fell as he observed their senior prom photo. he remembered the night like it was yesterday. 

it broke his heart that the love of his life couldn't remember that he was the love of his life. 

he just wanted the sprakle in his eye back. it hadn't been gone for long, but hansol needed it to see clearly. without it, it was dark.

people said he was insane; a case. but they didn't understand. seungkwan was the love of his life; he couldn't stand to see him and his memory go like this. 

he'd been working on the time machine for exactly 15 years now. he'd started it the day seungkwan was diagnosed. he had known he wouldn't be able to see him fade, so he did something about it.

even his best friend, minghao, couldn't believe what he'd done. he thought he was going mad. he started to come to terms with it as they got older, but it took a while. 

the day had finally come; hansol was going back in time to relive his life with the one he loved most. 

his eyes landed on the small box. he picked the machine up, examining it carefully as he set the date and time. just as he was about to press the button, there was a knock at the door. 

it was minghao. 

"you ready?" he asked immediately following his arrival. 

"ready as i'll ever be. everything you need to know about taking care of him is on the fridge." he said, looking minghao in the eyes. "thank you. so much." 

minghao sighed. "don't mention it. i'd do it for junhui a million times if it meant we could see eachother again." 

hansol just nodded. he picked up the box yet again, taking one last look into their room. seungkwan was still asleep. 

"i love you both. please, take care of him well." 

"i will. goodbye, best friend." 

hansol pressed the button. his eyes squeezed shut as his body vibrated. he felt a tingling sensation head to toe, until it all stopped. 

he opened his eyes. he knew immediately where he was. 

it was october 4th, 2014, the day they'd met. freshman year. he was outside the west wing bathrooms.

he walked in, immediately catching himself off guard. he was so youthful and bright; he only wished that could last forever. 

it was at that moment that he'd heard the sniffle. the sniffle of seungkwan from the very last stall in the bathroom. 

hansol smiled; they were going to fall in love all over again. 

he walked up to the stall and lightly knocked on the door. "is everything... alright in there?" 

it felt so weird. he wasn't even thinking about what to say— it was just coming out identical to the first time he'd said it. 

"y-yeah. but thank y-you." 

"no problem. if you wanna talk, my name is hansol and my number is taped to the mirror. feel better..." he suddenly trailed off, waiting for a name, although he already knew. 

"seungkwan. boo seungkwan." 

he turned and went to walk back out, but an expected voice stopped him. 

"wait." it said, making hansol turn around. 

standing there was the love of his life, tears running down his perfectly round face. 

he had to hold himself back, remembering that to him, this was their first time meeting. he just looked so beautiful and young. it brought a familiar lump to his throat.

"is it okay if i actually... do wanna talk about it? like..." he linked his hands behind his back, as he did when he was nervous. "now?" 

hansol took a deep inhale, shutting the bathroom door. "sure."

seungkwan smiled a smile of pure happiness. that was the moment he knew—  he'd fallen in love all over again. 


End file.
